A Summer to Remember!
by flygon24
Summary: While travelling through Mt. Mortar, Crystal and Gold meet Crystie,a Pokemon Ranger.When all the Dex Holders meet, they all decide to go on vacation all together!What kind of places and adventures will happen? Mangquestshipping, and others as well
1. A Golden Encounter

**Me:** So…guys, first real manga fanfic :D Ain't ya proud!

**Crystal:** Of course! I'm sure it will be great!

**Gold:** Yea! It probably will! :D

**Me:** Thanks you guys!

**Gold:** No prob, Crystie. x]

**Me****:** Yay! By the way, I don't own Pokespe! Credit goes to Hidenori Kusaka, Moto, and Satoshi Yamamoto (who are geniuses!) Anyway enjoy!

Chapter One

It was a beautiful sunny day in Cherrygrove City, Johto. In the lab of a famous professor, Professor Oak, was a young girl, about the age of sixteen, quietly studying a few, thick textbooks.

"Mhmm-hmm-yes," murmured the girl. Professor Oak walked up to the young teen. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Crystal, you've been studying those books for a while now. I think you should get some fresh air. You know, take your mind off of work for now," Professor advised. Crystal slowly turned her head upward to face the professor. She smiled.

"I know, but it's just that, there's so much work to be done! I mean, I do feel kinda overwhelmed. I haven't seen the Kanto Dex Holders in a while. And I guess I haven't seen anybody in a while. I haven't seen Gold, or Silver, Yellow, Emerald, Blue, Red, Wally, and I even miss Green being all quiet and saying the most critical remarks." Crystal let out a tired sigh. _I wonder how they're doing…_Crystal thought.

"Well, that's because you've been spending so much time in here," Oak chuckled. He opened both his hands wide open and motioned towards the whole room. The room was guest bedroom sized. Complete with a bed, a dresser, a table, and an entire bookshelf filled with pokemon books of all sorts and a brown, straw woven basket lay in the corner; filled with pokeballs. "You've been so busy lately; you haven't realized what's going outside your own window! So tell me Crystal, without looking at the window, what time of day is it?"

"Uhh…" Crystal stuttered. She darted her eyes to the ground and stared at her feet, as if the answer were written on her sneakers.

"Hahaha, see Crystal? You don't even know what time of day it is. So, I'm going to let you take a v-"

"No! Don't say that word! How can I even think of vacation! There's so much work to be done! Pokemon info to be organized, pokemon to be observed, and more things to study! A-and there are those new trainers coming to get their pokedex! " Crystal shouted. "I can't even think about taking a break! How can you think about this at this time, Professor?" Crystal clasped her mouth shut with her hands. The professor showed no emotion for a split second, and patted Crystal on the back.

"See? Look at what all this work has done to you? You've become over worked my dear. And, as you boss and a person who cares about you, I _order _you to take a break. You have at least month off."

"Bu-"Crystal began.

"Uh-uh. No but's. I say at _least _a _month. _You understand my dear? At least a month. Do I have myself clear?"

Crystal shrugged and squirmed uncomfortably.

"Yes, professor…"

The professor nodded his head. "Good. So, after finish your work, you start on your vacation understood?"

"Yes sir!" Crystal saluted.

"Yes. Now you may continue your work for today," Professor Oak said. "Oh, and by the way, it's morning," he added.

~*~*Meanwhile in New Bark Town*~*~

"Gold you've been lazing around these past few days what's wrong with you?" A middle-aged woman with ebony black hair was cooking bacon and eggs on a frying pan; while doing so, she also scolded her son, Gold.

"Aw, mom! You know there isn't much to do nowadays!" Gold complained. He was busy playing with his house pokemon, a Sandshrew, Chansey, Oddish, and many, many others, as well as his own. "There's nothing to do anymore! After you've saved the worlds twice, daily life isn't for ya!"

"Well…If you've got so much time on your hands, you might as well do something useful." Gold's mother handed Gold a basket filled with fruits and vegetables. "Here. Give this to Professor Oak in Cherrygrove City for me okay sweetie?"

"Alright. Fine." Gold agreed. Gold hastily stood up from the kitchen table. He grabbed his black and yellow cap from the table, strapped on his goggles, and kicked up his skateboard. "Bye mo-"

"Wait Gold! Do me another favor," his mom interrupted urgently. Gold turned his head.

"What now, mom?" Gold wondered. He slowly put one foot out the front door and turned completely around.

"Could you please...?" His mother pointed an index finger towards his hair.

"Mom! I told you! It's the latest style! Well, gotta go! Bye!" With that, Gold dropped his skateboard on the ground and began to skateboard across the dusty dirt roads of New Bark Town.

"Bye-bye sweetie! Take care!" His mother waved towards Gold. _That boy…_She thought. _He said that same thing about his hair four years ago too! _

~*~*Later, when Gold reaches Professor Oak's Johto Lab*~*~

**Crystal's P.O.V.**

"Whew! I'm almost done organizing all this stuff. Hmm I wonder- how everyone is doing…" I stared out of my guest bedroom window. "Well! I got work to get done!"

_Knock, knock, knock!_

I turned my head towards the front entrance. I wondered who was at the door.

"Hm? I wonder who that could be." Professor Oak exclaimed. _Hm. So do I Professor…_ I watched from the corner of her eye as the professor walked over to the front door. "Hello?"

"Hi Professor! Remember me? Hehe."

My eyes opened wide. _I know that voice!_

"Gold! How are you my boy?"

"Oh yea. My mom wanted to give you some stuff." Gold answered. He handed the professor a woven basket. "Here."

"Oh well thank you! And tell your mother I said thanks as well!" The professor exclaimed cheerfully.

"Sure," Gold replied coolly. For some reason, I thought I saw Gold slyly look towards me. I rubbed my eyes. Nope, no mysterious looks on his face except for that cheeky, annoying, mischievous, cute, grin…wait. Cute? Did I really just think that?

"Ahahaha!" I gently knocked a fist on the top of my head. "I must really be overworked. Ahahaha!" Then I heard it.

"Hey, Super-serious Gal! Didja miss me? _That voice. _Then I closed my eyes and darted my eyes upward towards my dark brown bangs. Then I saw this giant bang of black hair. _Sigh. This is exactly what I was afraid of…There's only ONE guy I know who is categorized as the person with the exploding fringe. And that's…_

"Gold! What in the world are you doing here?" I turned around. The professor stood behind me, a couple feet away. And then of course, I saw Gold. With that signature grin on his face.

"Oh hey Professor Oak! Nice to see ya again!" Gold replied cheekily.

"I thought you left to go home! When did you get in here?" Professor Oak demanded.

"Oh you know. I was walking. Then I saw Crystal. Then I saw an open window and you know; I climbed it. And now I am here answering your questions!" Gold laughed. Professor Oak stood there, while I sweatdropped at this weird situation. The Professor paused and suddenly his face lit up. _Uh oh. It looks like he has an idea…_

"Say Gold. Are you, doing anything this week?" He asked. Gold looked at Professor Oak with a bewildered expression.

"Uh, no, not really. Why?"

"Hmm…Say, would you, go hiking on the mountains this week, with Crystal?"

"Sure why not? In fact I'd love too! If it's alright with Crystal, of course." Gold motioned his thumb backward towards me and winked.

"Why not Crystal? It'll be fun! It'll also be a good way to spend an entire week-maybe even more- hiking on Mt. Mortar!"

"Uhh-uh-Uhh." I stuttered like a moron. Then there was an awkward silence in the room. All eyes were on me. Gold smiled hopefully at me. Professor Oak had a wide grin on his face. _Uh-oh. I don't want to be impolite…_Then I opened my big mouth.

"Sure why not? I'll go!"

"Yay!" shouted Gold. He punched a fist in the air.

"Alright then. I suggest you start packing as soon as you're done Crystal!" The professor advised.

"Okay!" I gave each of them a fake smile. Then I quickly turned my back towards them. _Gah! What have I done now? _


	2. Off to Mt Mortar!

Me: No time for chit-chat! I gotta story to write!

Gold: Okay! Disclaimer Crystal!

Crystal: Got it! Crystie doesn't own Pokespe!

Chapter Two 

**Regular P.O.V **

Crystal finished her daily routines and jobs that day. She had organized everything, cleaned the place up, read a few textbooks, and took care of the pokemon.

"Whew! I'm done Professor!" Crystal called from her room. The Professor stopped by to check her work.

"Hmm. Good job Crystal! Everything is clean and organized. Well, you'd better start packing," exclaimed Professor Oak.

"Oh! I already did that!" Crystal smiled proudly. "I packed everything I needed!"

"Good," the professor congratulated. He turned his head towards the window. "Now I wonder how Gold is doing…"

"Me too…" Crystal whispered inaudibly. _Knowing Gold he's probably taking a nap right now instead of packing, _Crystal thought. "Hey Professor, do you think that I should…?"

"Check on him? I'm absolutely positive you should." Professor agreed.

"Okay. Bye then!" Crystal grabbed her backpack and her pokeballs, and ran out to front door.

"Have fun Crystal," waved Professor Oak. "And be careful!"

~*~*At Gold's House*~*~

"Mom! Where are my socks! I can't find my socks!" Gold shouted agitatedly. "Where are my socks? Ugh!"

"Sweetie, calm down! They're right here." His mother handed him several pairs of white socks. "You should've packed earlier instead of napping!"

"I know, I know!" Gold waved a hand carelessly at his mother as he furiously dug into a chest filled with random articles of clothing. "I'll call for you again if I need anything else."

"Alright honey," his mother said doubtingly as she watched as her son dart in all directions looking for…whatever he was looking for.

"Aha! No…Oh here maybe? Nope. Gah! Where is it?"

"Uhh...?" _He's going to hurt himself packing like this, _Gold's mother thought.

"Ow!" Gold rubbed his head from smashing himself carelessly into a wall. His mother stood at his bedroom entrance. She sweatdropped. Just then there was a knock at the door. Gold's mother quickly walked towards the door and opened it.

"Hey Gold's mother!" Crystal greeted.

"Oh hello Crystal! What are you doing here?"

"Oh uh, the professor wanted me to check up on how Gold was doing." Then suddenly there was a loud crash heard from Gold's room. "Uh…"

"Uh-oh. We better go see what happened. Come on in Crystal." Crystal and Gold's mother walked through a long hallway until they finally reached Gold's room. They both cautiously took a peep inside.

"Ouch!" They both turned their heads to the sound of Gold's voice. They saw Gold face to face with the window.

"What in the world happened Gold? I thought you were packing!" His mother scolded.

"I was! But then- Oh hey Crystal" Gold greeted casually. He waltzed over to her and leaned against the bedroom frame. "What brings you here to my room?"

"Uh, I was sent to check on you to make sure you were-"Crystal began. She stopped and paused when she saw Gold give her that signature smirk. She could read his eyes. _Check on me, eh? _They mocked. She glared. _Stay away from me. _

"Well. I'm just packing! Of course," he lied.

"Uh-huh. Sure you are. But, ugh! Whatever! Just hurry up! We have to get to Violet City first." Crystal replied, annoyed.

"Sure, sure, okay, Super-Serious Gal." Gold smirked. He laughed and strutted back into his room and continued packing.

"Grr. That Gold," Crystal gritted under her teeth. Gold's mother gave a twisted, fake smile. _Is this how my Gold acts towards _every girl _he knows? _

Soon, all preparations were ready and Crystal and Gold set off towards Violet City. From Violet City, they used their flying type Pokemon to fly them off to the closest town to Mt. Mortar, Ecruteak City.

**Crystal's P.O.V**

"Ooh! Ooh! Crystal look at these!" I turned my head at the sound of my name.

"Hm? What do you want _now _Gold?" I sighed. Gold pointed an index finger towards a vendor selling dumplings at a stand. "I just gotta have them," Gold pleaded desperately. His mouth watered as he watched a nearby person walk away with six dumplings in a box. "Pwease Crystal?"

"Again?" I twitched. From Violet City, we had to waste extra time in each city, just so he could try the popular food there. "We just had dinner! How can you be hungry again?"

"Aww! Please Crystal!" He clutched his hands together and walked up to me. "I beg of ya!" I rolled my eyes. Then Gold suddenly collapsed onto to the floor and grabbed legs.

"W-what the heck are you doing?" I scolded. I could feel my face heating up. "Let go!" I demanded. Gold furiously shook his head.

"No! Not until you get me what I want!" He yelled. I tried to pry myself from his grasp. I could sense that we were making a scene in front of all the people walking by. I heard their comments too.

"Aww how cute," said one. A couple walked by.

"Why can't we be so affectionate like that honey?" Said the girl. I saw the boy blush and hastily walked into a restaurant with his grip tightly on the girl's hand. Then a little boy walked toward us with his mother and grandmother trailing behind him.

"Mommy lookie!" The boy exclaimed. He pointed at us just as Gold managed to loosen his grip on my legs and grab my hips instead.

"Hey dude!" Gold smiled to the boy. The little boy just watched Gold with a puzzling look.

"There you are!" The mother said. "I told you not to run away!" At first I guess the mother didn't see us but then she followed her son's gaze and saw Gold holding onto my hips.

"Mommy, what is the boy doing to the girl?" He said quietly. His mother turned her head and coughed.

"Umm, nothing sweetie. They're just being friendly. Come along now!" The mother muttered.

"Hmph! Teenagers these days!" She huffed. Then the little family left and I was alone with Gold hugging my hips.

"Let go!" I shouted. I tried to pry myself from him. No use.

"Not until you buy me those dumplings!" He demanded. I sighed reluctantly.

"Fine." I felt Gold's grip loosen until finally I was free. I walked over to the food stand and bought him a dozen dumplings. Gold celebrated his victory by punching his fist into the air. _He acts so immature, _I thought. We sat down on a nearby bench. I sat down and quietly began to study the map the professor had given to me, as Gold was gobbling down his dumplings noisily. I heard my stomach growl. I hunched my head into my map to make it seem like it wasn't me.

"Hahaha! That was your stomach wasn't Crys? You're hungry too!" Gold teased. I huffed. I felt like punching him on the noggin. Then he suddenly stopped. I turned my head to see what had made him stop. He stared at me.

"What?" I demanded. He didn't reply. Instead he leaned in closer to where I was sitting. I felt my face flush red. "W-what are you trying to do?" Gold fingered his dumplings and put one in his mouth. I gave him a questioning look. He smirked. "Gold you better not-"

Suddenly, just like that, I felt myself close my eyes and my tongue felt some foreign object in my mouth. _Oh god no…_I thought. I thought he had…I thought... I just couldn't finish the sentence. Then I heard his voice.

"Why ya eyes still closed Super-Serious Gal?" Gold snickered. I opened my eyes. The dumpling that was previously in his mouth was gone. I chewed the foreign object in my mouth and swallowed. It tasted like…dumplings! I stared back at him with horror in my eyes. I mustered up all my courage to ask him.

"Gold, uh, what happened to that dumpling?" I asked, feeling the anger and…what? Embarrassment inside. _Huh? W-why would I be embarrassed? Do I have feelings for this guy? No, we're just very good friends, best friends. But…_ My mind then returned to the real world.

"You said you were hungry." Gold replied casually.

"Huh?" I gave him a puzzled stare. He laughed at my innocence.

"Well…I gave you a dumpling, which was the one I had in my mouth!" He laughed even harder. I put two and two together and then, I don't know what happened. I guess I exploded all my anger towards Gold.

"Ow!" Gold yelped. I felt myself getting weaker and my head started to spin and ache. I heard a voice, but it sounded faraway and distant. It sounded familiar though.

"Crystal! Crystal! What's wrong? Wake up!"

Before I knew it, I had blacked out.

**Gold's P.O.V **

I had no clue what had just happened. One minute Crystal had punched my square on the head, the next, she was knocked out cold. She fell on my lap.

"Crystal? Crystal! What's wrong? Wake up!" I gently slapped her cheeks. _Oh God no…_I thought. So there I was, awkwardly sitting on a bench with a fainted girl on my lap. I whistled breathlessly. _Oh boy, we've got a problem. _  
>I started to panic, but being the kind, strong guy I am, I took Crystal to the nearest Pokemon Center, which happened to be pretty close by.<p>

"Nurse Joy! We've got a situation here!" I shouted urgently. I carried Crystal in my arms. _She's incredibly light for a girl almost as tall as me, _I thought, smiling. Nurse Jenny appeared at the front door.

"Oh dear! Chansey get the stretcher!" Nurse Joy shouted. A pink pokemon appeared with the stretcher. I carefully set Crystal onto the stretcher bed and off they went inside the swinging doors. I paced and paced around for the rest of the night, worrying me head off. _I hope she's alright. I hope she's alright. Please, GOD, I hope she's alright! _I probably paced around nervously around the room for about half and hour. _I feel so worried! And worried! If she's hurt…or something, what will I do?_ I thought. _Crystal… _

_ '__Well, what is she to you?' _An annoying voice asked me.

_ '__She's, she's my best friend! It's only natural to care! _Argued another voice in my head.

_ '__But you care about her _more _in a kind of _different _way!' _Rebutted the original voice. '_Face it. You love her. Just admit you do.'_

_ '__But-'_

_ '__But nothing!' _The other voice interrupted. '_Don't you dare say, "But I like every girl I see." That's your problem! Crystal's the only girl you actually hang out with and understand. You two have always been together through thick and thin! Yes you are a total perverted flirt but you treat Crystal differently! And that's that!' _Gold shook his head.

"Gah! What's wrong with me?" I shouted, my fists flying up in the air. Then I saw Nurse Joy appear. "Is she alright?"

"Don't worry," smiled Nurse Joy, "she was just under shock. A surprising event probably startled her nerves. And she's overworked. All she needs is a good rest. Would you like to rent a room for her and yourself?"

"Uh, sure." I stuttered. We went up to the front desk.

"So, two rooms?" said Nurse Joy.

"Yes."

"Okay! Sure thing," exclaimed the nurse. "Here you are. These are the keys to your room. Your rooms are 116 and 118. Crystal is already in her own room. Your room is the one across from hers."

"Thanks." I muttered. I was still worrying about Crystal. Of course though, it's probably expected that she'd get overworked some point in her life. I walked down the hallway to where our rooms were. Before I went to go to sleep, I checked on Crystal to make sure she was alright. I opened the door and I saw Crystal peacefully sleeping on one of the beds. I slowly crept up to her and felt her forehead. _It's burning like crazy! _I went to the bathroom and got a packet of ice, which I put on Crystal's head. I sat on a chair coincidently next to the bed. I watched Crystal sleep. She looked so calm and peaceful just napping right there. I started to drift off to sleep too when I heard a voice.

"Uhhh, Gold…Go..ld…" I opened my eyes. Crystal was talking in her sleep! I stared wide-eyed at her wondering why she was calling my name. I waited for her to say anything else. Nothing. I glanced at the clock in the corner, _2:30 am_, it read. I stretched and silently walked out of the room. Before I left I whispered into the room, "Feel better soon, Crystal! Good night…" I thought I saw her smile in her sleep…

"Hm. I must be more tired than I thought!" I said quietly to myself. After that, I went back to my own room and slept.

**Regular P.O.V **

After last night's event, Crystal and Gold continued on their journey towards Mt. Mortar. They managed to make it half way up the mountain when they came across a long noisy river to rest.

"Gah! I'm so tired!" Complained Gold. "How did you ever managed to play up here everyday as a little kid Crystal?"

"Because I'm stronger than you of course!" Crystal replied teasingly.

"Yea right. No girl can be stronger than a guy!" Laughed Gold. Crystal shot a death glare at him. She smirked.

"Wanna bet?" She shouted. She threw a pokeball in the air and it zoomed incredibly fast across Gold's ear. Gold flinched. He grabbed his head and curled up into a ball.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! Don't kill me!" Gold pleaded. Crystal sighed. She sat back down, not amused with his behavior.

"Gold, come' on. Mt. Mortar is a dangerous place! You'll get seriously hurt if you keep that attitude up!" Crystal scolded.

"Yea, yea, okay Super-Serious Gal. I got it!" Gold replied carelessly. "Besides! If anything happens, I'll be the hero here!" Gold boasted out proudly.

"Oh really…" muttered Crystal under her breath. There was a short pause. There was no sound except for the roaring river next to them.

"Well. Uh, this river sure is loud…" Gold said, trying to make conversation.

"What?" Crystal shouted. "I can't hear you! Say it again?" Gold stared at Crystal blankly. He cupped his hands towards his ears.

"What? Uh, I said, 'this is river sure is loud!'" Gold yelled back.

"Huh?" Crystal wondered. Suddenly, there was a large tremor and a giant shadow loomed over Crystal. Gold stared at it, wide eyed.

"Crystal look out! There's a Steelix behind you!" Gold shouted with all his might.

"Steelix?" Crystal turned around to see a huge pokemon towering above them. _Oh my god…_


End file.
